Ojitos del cielo
by Mariposa Violeta
Summary: One-shot. Claire cree que estar sola es lo mejor, pero luego verá que todo tiene un precio. Sin embargo en la soledad vendra una compañia inesperada. Este fic participa del reto 'POV: Personaje al azar" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Cleon.


**Disclamer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen. Son de Capcom, aunque eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo.**

 **Este fic participa del reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar'' del foro ''Resident Evil: Behind The Horror''.**

 **Drisfuten y dejen comentarios.**

 **Titulo**

Estaba concentrada. El tiempo se fue volando y no me di que terminar ese reporte antes de la hora de salida sino el jefe me colgaba. Lo que me distrajo fue el ''clic'' que hizo mi reloj de muñeca. Por suerte ya estaba en los toques finales de la carpeta. Me levante de mi escritorio, tome mi cartera , un paraguas y con la carpeta dirigí al pasillo.

Todo el personal salía mas o menos a la misma hora. Eso significaba que los elevadores estarían llenos, los pasillos ruidosos y la gente loca por salir. Solía ser una mujer alegre y positiva así que le sonreí a las personas que pasaban junto a mí. Algunas hasta me daban las Buenas Tardes. Era bueno saber que la gente seguía alegre y amable con un mundo como el nuestro. Cada día se pone peor, pero no se puede perder la esperanza ante nada.

Llegue a la oficina de mi jefe para encontrar a la secretaria arreglandose.

-Hola, vengo a entregarle el informe al jefe sobre mi último viaje.

-Se acaba de ir. No te preocupes yo se lo entregaré el lunes. - dijo ella guardandolo en la gaveta del escritorio.

-Gracias. Nos vemos el lunes.- dije y me voltee.

-Claire, espera.- yo volteo de nuevo. Ella se acerca a mí. -Hoy es viernes, ¿quieres salir con nosotras hoy? - yo le sonreí.

-No, gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. Gracias por la invitación, diviertanse. - yo voltee y seguí.

A mi no me quedaba el papel de mentirosa, pero de vez en cuando debia hacerlo. Ya no era la antes. Ya no salia con los chicos, ya no me reía de cada tontería o hacía reír a los demás con mis ocurrencias.

Tuve que tomar las escaleras y cuando salí afuera me encontre con que llovía. No se porque, pero ver eso me hizo recordar a las lágrimas que derrame después de verlo morir. Unos meses de que Steve muriera sentí ese dolor, como si el que muriera frente a mí fuera Chris. Estaba destrozada, recordando sus últimas palabras, fue...terrible. Chris no podía dejarme sola y para ello contacto a León, por alguna razón él me hizo sentir mejor.

Saque esos pensamientos y abrí la sombrilla que había en mi muñeca. Camine hacia el estacionamiento. Me detuve frente a un Jeep Compass blanca. Saque las llaves de mi cartera y me monte en ella. Encendí la calefacción y espere unos momentos.

Me acorde de los chicos. De Sherry, que ya debía de estar hecha una mujer. De Chris, que debía estar tratando de conquistar a su compañera, Jill. De León, a él no veía desde hace tiempo. Tenia un extraño sentimiento. Me sentia muy sola, nesecitaba de alguien. Necesitaba de León.

Sus cálidos abrazos, sus palabras que sanaban, aveces creía que era frío, pero conmigo era diferente. Mis ojos azules estaban aguados, mis manos estaban en mi regazo juntas. Iba a llorrar. No queria, me lo había prometido luego de lo de Steve. Sin embargo no aguante mucho y termine derramando lágrimas.

Me quite algunas lágrimas, pero me rendí. Mis manos se abrazaron a el guía y los nudillos se volvieron muy blancos. Mi frente chocó con los nudillos y mis ojos se cerraron. No sabía porque lloraba, tal vez porque me harte de estar sola, de estar tan distante. Probablemente él único capaz de ayudarme sería León como la otra vez.

Me recuperé tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de decir. No queria aceptarlo, estaba mal, no necesitaba de León. Arranque hacia mi casa en una urbanización llegando a la parte boscosa de la ciudad. Era tranqquila esa área, asi yo podia estar calmada y comóda. Entre a la urbanización, avance por las calles hasta llegar a una casa azul oscuro y crema. Estecioné la Compass en el garage y entre por la sala.

Mi casa era de una planta, era una y no nesecitaba tanto espacio. La puerta de la sala era blanca de metal, al entrar encendí la luz para ver una sala peqquña y un comedor pequeño al fondo. Me quite los zapatos, la chaqueta marrón y tiré las llaves en el mueble del televisor. Atravecé la sala y al llegar al comedor giré a la derecha donde estaba la cocina y entre el comedor y esta, habia un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y a los baños.

Me metí en mi habitación. Era la más grande de las tres. Las paredes eran cremas con una cama matrimonial de madera blanca. Al lado tenia una mesa de noche y una lamparita. Tenia una ventana con cortinas en el fondo y el closet y el baño alfrente de la cama. Tiré mi cartera a un lado y me tiré en la cama. Me quede en silencio mirando la sabana roja y blanca.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de la misma rutina todos los días, de los mismas situaciones, las mismas personas...estaba cansada de todo. Necesitaba un abrazo de oso de Chris, las palabras de Steve, los ojos fríos y serios de León. Tenia que estar volviendome loca para pensar que León me hacia falta. No era cierto, yo no era la misma Claire de hace tiempo, pero al menos sigo igual de fuerte que antes y no dejaré que estos estúpidos sentimmientos me dominen.

Me miré en el espejo de las puertas del closet. Me acomodé las mangas del abrigo y me miré a los ojos una vez más.

-Todo estará bien. Serás la misma sin importar que. - me dije y salí de la habitación. Tomé mis llaves, mi wallet y salí de la casa cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Avance hasta la tienda de la esquina. Al entrar salude con una sonrisa a el cajero.

-Hola, Claire. - dijo mientras leía una revista.

-¿Qué tal estas, Jerry? - conteste caminando hasta unas latas.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-De maravilla, pero algo cansada. - dije tomando un paquete de seis cervezas. Lo deje en el mostrador y al mismo tiempo entraba alguien. Yo no le dí atención porque camine hasta una bolsa de Doritos.

Al voltearme me congelé en el momento. Literalmente me quede quieta sin casi respirar. Lo podía reconocer en cualquier lado a pesar de estar de espaldas. Él no me vío. Estaba hablando con el cajero. Me acerqué lentamente.

-El hotel esta al otro lado de la cuidad. Tome la carretera principal...- el cajero se detuvo cuando me vío los ojos como platos. Él rubio al lado mío me miró. Yo sonreí como algo automático, cuando hizo contacto visual conmigo.

-¿Claire? - dijo él como si no creyera que yo estaba allí parada.

-León. - no me preocupe por el abrazo que le dí hasta que sus manos tocaron mi espalda. Me puse temblorosa de repente. Yo lo solte. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Un asunto de trabajo. Reuniones aburridas. - contestó él. - No sabia que estas aquí.

-Vivo aquí desde hace tiempo. - yo le doy un puño en el brazo. - Me hubieses llamado y te quedarías en mi casa.

-Hey, yo no sabia que vivias aquí. Chris no me dijo nada.

-No le preguntes a Chris, él no sabe nada. Tienes mi número y debiste llamar. - vuelvo a darle un puño en el brazo y me río después.

-¿Es todo? - preguntó el cajero. Yo asentí con mi cabeza. En ese momento sonó un celular. León salió de la tienda y yo lo miré desde adentro.

Sin querer lo miré de pies a cabeza. Luego la voz de Jerry me distrajo. Me dirigí a la puerta con las manos ocupadas, incapaz de abrir la puerta. León la abrió por mí.

-Gracias. - dije.

-De nada. - contesto él mirandome. - Entonces, ¿tienes visita en tu casa o qué?

-No, solo yo. Eso significa que te quedarás conmigo.

-Solo será una noche, Claire. Puedo quedarme en el hotel.

-En mi casa hay espacio. Además, es gratis. - dije cerrando la puerta tresera de la Jeep. -¿Qué esperas? Sube. - él rdó sus ojos. Sabia que tenia razón y que discutir conmigo no funcionaria.

Llegamos a casa y puse las cosas en la cocina. La cena que habia hecho la deje en la nevera y le enseñe su cuarto a León. Se fue a bañar y luego le ofrecí comida y una cerveza que no negó. Mientras él conia me contaba de lo que era su vida y yo de la mía, eliminando por supuesto la tristesa y todo eso. Luego me senté en un lado del sillón con una cerveza en la mano a ver televisión.

Era una de esas películas que daban sueño y conmigo hizo efecto. Trataba de no quedarme dormida, pero el cansancio ganó. Creo que con León hizo lo mismo o algo parecido. Sin embargo dormir en un sofá es incómodo. Ambos terminamos estirados en el sillón, muy pegados uno del otro, pero estabamos muy cansados para discutir eso ahora.

De vez en cuando sentía un brazo en mi cintura o escuhaba latidos de un corazón. Me queria quedar allí quieta y calientita. A pesar de estar en un sillón, no me queria salir de allí o no me sentia tan incómoda. No supe porque, pero tenia la sensación de que lo que yo me negaba, él también lo negaba. Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca definitivamente.

Una luz me molesto y abrí los ojos. La ventana estaba abierta y me daba él sol en la cara. Quise levantarme, pero un brazo pasaba por mi cintura. Miré a León, estaba dormido. Tome su mano y trate de sacarla de encima de mí. Justo cuando creí que lo había logrado, él se despierta.

-¿Qué haces, Pelirroja? - trage saliva mientras él sacaba su mano y se estiraba.

-Levantandome. - conteste y corrí al baño de mi habitación. Me dí un baño y me cambie de ropa. Me lave el cabello y me lo deje suelto sobre una blusa rosa pálido.

Me metí en la cocina y empece a hacer café. Sentí los pasos de León cerca, cuando miré estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Buenos Días. ¿Quieres café? -pregunte. Él estaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho una camisa azul, pantalones negros y botas negras para trabajar.

-Tal vez. - contesto él. Caminó hacia mí lentamente. - ¿No te sientes extraña?

-¿De qué hablas? - él se paro detrás de mí.

-¿Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Depende de a que te refieres, leoncito. - dije riendo. La risa se corto cuando sentí unos brazos rodeandome la cintura. Sentí su mentón en mi hombro. - Es dificíl explicar esto, pero creo que ya es hora de hacerlo. - yo me voltee y lo miré. - Te extraño mucho. Más de lo que piensas. Me haces falta.

-Tú estas con Ada.

-No, no lo estoy. Quiero estar contigo. Tú me haces bien. Sé que tú también te sientes triste y mal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco, Pelirroja. Se te nota en los ojitos del cielo que tienes.

-Eres un tonto, ¿sabias? - él sonrié. - Tú también tienes ojitos de cielo cuando te emocionas. - yo lo miré a los ojos. - ¿Qué esperas?

-Nada. - contesto él y nuestros labios se unieron. Tal vez no estaba tan loca como pensaba.


End file.
